cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Bahr
I was a jedi born on ambria I was taken away to be trained by jedi master Coleman Trebor he trained me. We went on many missions together. One in which we weowing gun ray and got lost some where and met Dooku he of course retreated after a long battle in which i got my leg cut off in by trying to save Coleman Trebor who had lost his lightsaber I jumped in the way and blocked Dooku cut my leg of but i had fought long enough Coleman Trebor was up again Master Trebor saved me. I did not want anyone to know I had lost my leg so I got one that looked just like this one only I and my master knew I had lost it. The council soon would turn to us whenever they needed ones for a mission. I then became a jedi master and trained Paria Polarweaver then she became a jedi master a great dueler the ni train jours crastweaver. Our last fight together was at the battle of Geonosis Coleman Trebor got killed by Jango Fett I lived but was shas badly injured I spent two weeks and three days in a bacta tank then I was healed. | class="infoboxcell" style=""| |} # The turn to the dark side soon after I had been healed and was still suffering from the loss of my master and best friend I turn to the dark side and joined Evan Jedimasta I became one of his most trusted men. We went on many missions one we fought a band of trandoshan pirates on Umbara we won the battle of course. I went as far as to get orbalisk armor witch nothing can cut to and you have t o be strong cause it eats you but also heals you're cuts very quickly within seconds. But it also is lightsaber proof I fought with it and I was unbeatable could even beat Evan I was dark lord of the sith!. But I saw how wrong I had been. Evan was not real sith he guarded people he protected the weak and worst of all he shared the power of the sith with anyone and everyone he could!. But he was so wrong how had I fallen into the trap? I had to stop him and his army I found Darth Revan's holocron it said that the power of the sith was only surpose to be taught to the few people worthy of such glory. And it was my job to stop him. And of course i tried. I was wining but his endless numbers I cut them down one by one but more kept coming the orbalisk armor helped but I could not fight forever it had grown to cover my whole body and I had to wear a helmet and gloves and boots to keep it from covering my whole body when I was sleeping. The battle kept going then Evan came I was growing weak 15 of Evan's greatest duelers and him came I fought I took down 12 and Evan himself but then was captured. The prison cell was horrible I shared with seven other people they took my weapons I did not even get a bed or blanket it was awful I almost froze the others would make fun of me and I was tortured I could not escape till I regained my power and with being tortured I was trained of power and I could not recover cause of being tortured. I was using all my will and power just to live. But I meditated all I could be sides being hated by everyone but a young girl in the prison I kept being attacked beat up kicked around by them all day. I meditated all I could to help me get power back. Then it happened I was being taken to the place to be tortured when someone went by I knew him we shared the same prison room he was the one I hated the most he was a sith strong in the force and in dueling skills he laughed at me going to get tortured are you haha I wish i could join you. And he kept on I finally could not stand it. I burst out with anger the whole room went dark next thing I knew everyone but me lay crushed on the floor everyone dead. I did not know what happened then I had a vison of me attacking killing everyone. It was awful at first I could not even tell who I was but I heard my voice it was awful it was me. I heard my friends begging Samuel don't this is not you. Then they fell I had killed them. Who was I what had happened to me. I started yelling no this can't be true this is not me. Then I awoke to see the dead bodies I must hide I took the two sith guards lightsaber. Then a man came around the corner and saw me and started to run. I started using mind games I saw them in Darth Bane's holocron I had learned them from his holocron and notes I found around he had taught them to Zannah. I used one on the poor person I did not know who it was the figure went mad lost their mind. Then I saw who it was it was the young girl my only friend. Then the vison came back. Showing her death what I did to her I screamed I kept shaking I was lost. My only friend the only one who cared about me the only person I had to look to I had killed them. I woke up again people were coming to stop me I did not care anymore I threw my sabers down. And they turned the corner and saw me siting on the floor they yelled hands up on you're feet. I sat froze they repeated it. Then one moved closer and kicked me. I swung around stood up and swung my hands out trying to wipe the view from my sight. I woke up days later I was in a tiny prison. No one was near. I had no idea what had happened in the battle. Then I heard someone behind me I turned I saw a young twilek I asked where are we and what is happening. We are going to be slaves we are going to an auction to be sold. I asked what happened in the battle? She answered you don't know? But then how did you kill all of those people? I asked what are you talking about? You killed everyone of them then more came and found you knocked out with dead bodies all around you. I asked how do you know this she said I just do. I heard the guards talking about it when they brought you here. I answered we must go. I used the force to get us out. We where going she was following me when I turned the corner I saw Evan and two other sith walking along I warned her I said hide now I jumped off the narrow walk way I was falling down I missed the I got lifted up I looked back just in time to see Evan stab her. I screamed NO!! But I was too far they did not hear I had ecaped but Evan would pay one day I knew and I was going to be who made Evan jedimasta pay. I saw my two lightsabers on his belt I used the force got them he turned and saw me but it was nearly an unmakable jump I would be dead if she did not use the force and help me make the jump. I ran grabbed my lightsabers saw the two guards at Evan's personal ship they ran forward to stop me I snapped their necks with the force. I got in the ship and flew to ambria my homeworld to see my parents but when I got there I went into our hutt and I saw no one I went out side in the backyard and saw them they dead bodies lying around it looked like the had been stabbed by lightsabers. I had no home I was lost. I buried them then I turned got in my ship and left. Then I went to mustafar and stayed there two years and trained myself in dueling and other arts. Then I tryed to defeat Evan jedimasta again and I failed and was taken hostage again. And got put in prison I made many friends in the prison. To young jedi padawans one boy and one girl and a sith who betrayed Evan and wanted to turn back to the jedi and then there was a person who betrayed Evan and had defeated Evan and many of his men but was shot in the back of course Evan was not badly injured and was healed and was able to return to the battle field after a few months. And he hated all of us. One day I was in jail no one was awake it was late in the night I woke my friends we were going to attack the droid and get the keys off it and escape then. The sith woke up. He was always mad but he was growing madder and madder every day he spent in jail he woke up.and used the force to knock me into the wall I was shocked and the sudden brust of force and had no time to react. I hit the wall and was knocked out then I woke up minutes later to see him killing the young jedi boy who was my friend. With the force I turned and looked around everyone else was dead. I started at him. We had no lightsabers I was the only one who could match him in the force. I force pushed him back.but he threw up a shield at the last second which caught me by surprise. I sent bolts of lighting shooting at him he shot some right back at me they hit and went into the roof witch then the guards came and stopped him just in time I was on the ground hurt if I did not have Orbalisk I would be dead. I was taken and put into a bacta tank I woke up 3 weeks later and climbed out got suit able cloths on and ran I was still weak but I had to escape. I got out got in a ship and left. My time as a sith was over #i had not where to turn so i became a bounty hunter.i got lots of jobs i fought and took many peolpe hostages one witch i failed i was surpose to kill Nova herself of course that is not easy and i might could have but i was betray by mace and i killed him but was not able to defeat nova and him at once i ran and cancled my bounty but in stead of telling the person i failed i went and shoot them they were shocked by my attack and died without a fight.and helped someone and was payed 600 credits a week.and on the side did other bountys for credits.but i still felt as if lost.I got rich and earned many credits over time then i betray the guy i had been working of killed him.i had no home.no friends all i had was a collection of guns and lightsabers i had not used one of my lightsabers for months.then i got faced with a bounty for a jedi.it was time to see if i still had skill with a lightsaber.but when i was trying i had goten so much weaker it took me 4 months but i got back into shape and became a great dueler again.i then joined in with bane and many other bounty hunters i was on the crew for quite a while but then bane and them found out i was an old jedi and tried to kell me.then i took the jedi.and collcted my bounty.then i felt bad and i turned back and freed the jedi.then he took me back with him and i then bacame a jedi once again #I joined the jedi again i started over again shaia took me as her padawan.shaia Taught me to become a great healer. with the help of my old padawan paria polarwave shaia lavabomb and jysella coldstalker and elle mokk we killed a Rancor. i Destoryed a Separatists base on ord mantell with my attack cruiser the Star healer.I named it after my great great great great great great uncle The healer caleb who died to darth bane.I fought dyyz starsaber and Defeated him and he turned jedi and became a master with help now we are good friends. i Defeated General Grievous on Ice Berg 3.i took my ship the star healer and was attacked by dooku and his forces.I knew the battle was over but yet i fought for the jedi i got a deep slash in my leg it was the right again.I was Defeated by him and his magna guards.i was tooken hostage by him i was torturaed there for one month and 13 days.then the Rebublic Attacked the shop not knowing i was on it.it was shot down in the battle i was left hanging i was able to use to force to free my self . i got to the ecscape pod and got out in bad health i then was found my a clone party and tooken back to the ship and put on life surport it was 4 months before i could fight in battle again.then i met castor burningforger who helped me recover and regain my dueling skills.then i went to guarding aurra mistspeed after months I found my attack cruiser the Star healer.after i fully regained my dueling skills.i started learning healing for my great great great great great uncle caleb.i was then betrayed by my 2 best friends dartura swordburn and elle mokk.and i quit guarding aurra mistspeed.then one day i attacked dartura swordburn.i won the fight.later in the months to come elle mokk ame and started beging to be friends with me.i gave her another chance.we are still not good friends after she betray me i don't talk to her or tell her things very often anymore.she knows i don't trust her still.and i never did trust her again in. #then i met Evan jedimasta again this time i was ready thanks to castor i defeated him.victory was mine.then i started training Padawan learner jours crast weaver. "i am still training him to this day" i came a great healer over time and can almost heal anything now.me and my padawan Jours crastweaver are good friends and go on many missions. #I made my squad Blade master forever. #This is my skills and about me.Title of choice Blade master.Weapon of choice 2 lights sabers A Vos lightsaber and a cruved Handle.heights 2 Meters witch = 6 feet tall. #Skills #Dueling 10 #Saber strike 9 #speeder bike racing 10 #Dailey Spin 0 and im not kiddig its really a Zero #Turret tactics 6 #Dailey holocorn 5 #Dailey Triva 9 #Dark side duel 9 #Rpublic defender 8 #all the other games about 6 or 7 #For my Force skills force Heal 10 thank my great great great great great uncle caleb the healer who was killed by bane. #Force meditation 8 #Force Battle meditation 9 #Force juggle 7 #Force fireworks 9 #Force push 10 #Force jumping 8 #everything else in force skills 7or 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Master Category:Sentinel Category:General Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Elite Duelist